


Welcome to the Building

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC moves into a new flat next to Tom's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Building

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. Hope you enjoy

It’s been a long day of unpacking, you look around your new living room, finally it starts to feel a little like home. Placing the last of the boxes into each other you grab your keys, and make your way to the trash cans at the back of the building. Waiting for the lift to arrive on your floor, you look around the long corridor, on each floor there were 4 flats per floor and you are on the top floor. You still smile at the memory of stepping into the flat the first time, the realtor opening the door ushering you through. Your eyes swept over the room and landed on the floor to ceiling windows with a panoramic view over one of London’s most sought-after neighbourhoods. You walked through the flat in a daze, already picturing yourself living there, where you would place everything. Half an hour later you had signed the lease and were walking back towards the lift.

 

The realtor was still going on about the benefits of living in this area when the doors opened and your heart stuttered to a halt. Your eyes met the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen, and after several seconds the tall stranger cleared his throat before chuckling, “ehehe, sorry darling.” He said in a deep voice as he brushed past you, you were still looking at him as he jogged down the corridor, watching his tight ass. The realtor who had stepped into the lift cleared his throat and blushing you had stepped into it, awkwardly avoiding his eyes, feeling guilty for being caught for staring.

 

As you packed up your life the tall stranger had stayed with you, you imagined yourself running your hands through his short auburn curly hair, feeling his stubbly beard scratch against your cheeks and other parts. Your friends had teased you about your constant blushing. And here you are today on your way to throw away the last of the boxes. You have been in and out of your new flat for the last two days, moving all your belongings in and throwing away the boxes as you went. Silently praying that you would run into him, all you wanted was a name to put to the face that has haunted you. The lift doors opens and you feel your heart sink when he wasn’t in there and went down to discard the boxes.

 

Getting back into the lift you were already imagining relaxing in your new bath filled with bubbles and a couple of candles to relax and cleanup after your long day. Your friends had invited you out but after unpacking all you could think about was that warm relaxing bath. When the doors slid open on your floor you were still in your day dream when you heard the familiar chuckle. “ehehe.” You look up at him; he almost seems taller than you remembered. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt with a black waistcoat and matching black suit trousers. Feeling yourself blush, you stammer out an apology walking past him trying to get to your flat. He stepped away from the lift and as you pass him he grabbed your upper arm. “Sorry darling, your new in the building aren’t you?” he says with his soothing voice, blushing you turn back to him. “Yeah, um, I moved in yesterday.” He smiled down at you and you couldn’t help smiling back at him. Removing his hand from your arm he runs it through his hair, causing the curls to stick out in all direction. “How’s the unpacking going.” He continues his eyes not leaving yours. “It’s finally looking like home.” You reply shyly. The lift pinging reminds him that he was actually about to enter it. “I will see you around then.” He says as he steps into it. “Yeah see you around.” You say smiling back at him, you watch the lift doors close and was about to turn around when you hear the protest of the doors. “My name is Tom by the way, Tom Hiddleston.” He says smiling at you as the doors close.  

 

After a long relaxing bath you slipped into your favourite comfort clothes which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. You decided to relax on the couch with a book and a novel you had rediscovered while unpacking. You were absorbed in the book when you heard a sudden crash from the flat next door. You were about to get up when you heard the music starting, the pounding of the beat vibrating through your flat and the windows vibrate with the beat. You quickly check the time and realise it is almost 1 am. Placing the wine glass and book on the side table you got up, swaying slightly, ‘did you really almost finish a bottle of wine?’ you thought to yourself as you pick up the wine bottle, swirling the last of the liquid around in it. You walked to the wall separating you and your inconsiderate neighbour and pounded your fist against the wall three times. When the volume stays the same you shake your head and walk to your kitchen, placing the bottle on the counter. You walk to your door, swinging it open you look around the corridor. No one else seems to mind the noise, walking to the door of the flat that had the thumping music, you bang your fist against it a couple of times, deciding now was not the time to knock timidly; it wasn’t like he would hear it over all the noise.

 

Banging against the door again, you lean against it trying to listen if you could hear footsteps coming but as the music was so hard you couldn’t hear a thing and the next second you feel yourself falling as the door was opened suddenly. Strong arms grab you pulling you up against his lean chest, your eyes move up from the unbuttoned waistcoat over the now crinkled white shirt to his face. Tom looked down at you with a crooked smile, his eyebrow raised. Pushing against him you pull yourself to your full height, but to be honest compared to him you were a hobbit. “Sorry, um... Your music, wanted to.” When you realised you weren’t making sense you took a deep breath trying to pull yourself together. He looked down at you, his smile stretching across his face, and running his hand through his hair he looked like a little boy caught by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar. He chuckled again sending your mind reeling, “ehehe, sorry darling I didn’t think, I’m usually the only one on this floor.” He opens the door wider holding out his arm, “would you like to come in, for a drink to make it up to you?” He smiles at you again and you walk into his flat, without thinking.

 

He follows you into his flat indicating for you to take a seat, “What will you have darling?” he says against your ear, and you lean back against his strong chest. His breath against your ear sends shivers down your body and you bite your lip before you could moan aloud. “Whatever you are having.” You whisper back to him, surprised at how needy your voice sounds. With a last chuckle he steps into his kitchen and you take deep breaths trying to calm your racing heart. You could hear him moving around in the kitchen and suddenly the loud music changes, it’s softer and someone is crooning about a lost love. You walk around his living room, your eyes drifting over the floor to ceiling bookcase, the books looks well read, with most of the spines cracked and you could easily see which ones were his favourite, since the spines were falling apart. You were running your finger over one of those when he walked up behind you, “Do you like to read?” he asks in his deep voice. “More than breathing.” You say with soft giggle as you turn to face him. “You have an impressive collection here. I like how they aren’t just brand new copies gathering dust, I can see you also like to read them.” You say blushing slightly as you take a sip of the wine he had brought. “I like a well stocked bookshelf, and yes I read all of them.” Your eyes make contact and you wonder if it is only you feeling the attraction between you, like magnets pulling at your heart. He leans forward and lifting your chin with his finger, he presses his soft lips against yours as he takes your wine glass from you, he pulls away slightly only to place the glasses on a nearby coffee table.  “I don’t know about you but I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you 3 weeks ago.” He whispers as he lunges at you again.  Pressing your back against the bookcase, he takes your face in his hands, running his thumbs over your cheeks, kissing you softly, you can feel the urgency growing in his kisses, and you press yourself against him as you wrap your arms around his neck. He starts kissing a trail of kisses along your jaw, nuzzling his lips against your neck.

 

You can feel your arousal as his scruffy beard scratches against the sensitive skin along your neck. “Tom, please.” You stutter out as his hands slide down from your cheeks, caressing your breasts through the t-shirt and you blush when you realise you didn’t have a bra on. He smiles against your neck, as his hands slides under your t-shirt, lifting it as he reaches for your breast again, his warm fingers sliding over your hardening nipples. He moves his head, starting to kiss the other side of your neck and all you can do is moan against his shoulder as his skilful fingers, rubs, pulls and twists your nipples. Leaning against the bookcase you reach down, pulling your t-shirt over your head, revealing your breasts to him. He licks his lips, biting down on his lower lip as he lowers his head to your breast. He kisses the hard bud before placing his mouth around it, sucking softly. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore, he moves to the other breast. His hands keep you from moving as he holds you still.

 

He looks up at you as one of his hands tucks at string of your pants. He loosens it in one quick movement and your pants slide down your hips pooling around your ankles, you blush at your nakedness. He steps back, looking you over hungrily, he licks his lips again and as your eyes drift down his body you could see from the bulge in his trousers he liked what he saw. He steps toward you again, his lips making contact with yours and you can feel the desperation. You feel him sliding his hand between your thighs, feeling your wetness, “Is this for me darling?” he asks innocently. You nod shyly, with another one of his quick movements, his hands grab your hips, lifting you off the floor, and he urges you to wrap your legs around his waist. His fingers fumble with the belt of his trousers, before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. His trousers bundle around his ankles next to yours.

 

Rubbing his erection against your wetness he moans softly, “Please darling let me fuck you.” You giggled and you rub against him. “Well since you ask so politely how can a girl refuse.” You say through a fit of giggles. He growls against your neck as he thrusts into you. He sheathes himself inside you, waiting for you to adjust to him. Pressing you against the bookcase you start moving against his erection urging him to continue. At first he moves slowly, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in. You can feel his erection pulse inside you as your walls grab hold of him. “Please Tom, I need you to go faster.” You moan and he obeys, he starts thrusting faster and with each thrust he presses your back harder into the shelves behind you. “You feel so good.” He moans as his thrusts start getting erratic. Leaning your head back against the shelves you could feel the fire coil wounding tighter in your belly, you knew he could feel it as well as he slips a hand between the two of you, rubbing your clit slowly with his thumb, the combination of his fast thrusts and slow circling of your clit sends you to your release. Your orgasm washing over you as your walls contract around his erection, he keeps up his pace only prolonging your orgasm. “Yes darling.” He forces out and you feel his cock twitching inside you and soon afterwards his warm seed fills you.

 

He holds you against his chest as both of you try to catch your breath. You look up at him and see he is smiling down at you. “What?” you ask as doubt starts flooding you. You start wriggling indicating that he should put you down, but he keeps you in a vice grip. “Darling I just realised I don’t even know your name.” He says chuckling and you start laughing with him. “Sarah, my name is Sarah.” He places you back on the floor smiling down at you. “Nice to meet you Sarah, Welcome to the building.” He says as he kisses you softly.

 


End file.
